User talk:Brairwing.Loves.Roleplay
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wavering Loyalty page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bramblefire3118 (talk) 23:30, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Okay! And btw, could you use your sig next time? --Fight Like All of LionClan 01:31, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ello! I'm Flameheart, nice to meet ya. I figure I'd go around messaging the new wave of users every now and then. You can find me editting some of my stories like Blessing From Starclan, and Tactical Takeover! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Alrighty, thanks! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 20:38, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Sure! I'll check on out. How about you check out Ambition then? [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Hi Brairwing! It's me, Peroncat. (I am keep forgetting that I am being called "Firestorm") So I wanted to apologize about my aggressive comment on The Heart of the Cats... I was being selfish. So if you want to join in, you can! Or my brand-new fanfic that I am planning to write. And... Sorry again! Happy editing! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 01:44, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I ship Hollystorm . why do you ship Hollycloud / Iceleaf ? :OO Hey Brairwing! So... Can you be guest of my new fanfic, Be our guest? Thanks! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 21:15, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! You're added~ You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:15, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Whenever probably...? You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:23, September 5, 2019 (UTC) My plot is... There is a bunch of cats. And you and me are guests of Warriors hotel... And warriors are trying to serve us. And the worst hotel worker gets evicted...? What's yours? You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:31, September 5, 2019 (UTC) holly's anger Hollyleaf: Brairwing ya demon do you think I will be happy when you say (with mocking voice) "Plz don't be Hollyleaf" if ya move your lip like that ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SM...MMMMMMPFF! Firey: (Covering Holly's mouth)Sorry, Brairwing! Also mind if I call you Brair? Sorry about Hollyleaf--She is very angry! So is Firestar, Cinderpelt, Briarlight, Leafpool, Mothwing, Ravenpaw, Barley, Tigerclawstar, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail--I had to lock their room doors...Anyways, busted Holly--You're coming with me! Bye-bye, Brairwing! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 16:06, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Ok, Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 16:20, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 17:41, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay and you can request siggies to some of the admins or featured users You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 00:23, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey Briar! Thank you so much for reaching out!! Nobody has read my fics for several years haha since I stopped reguarly posting for 2 years or so and haven't really been that active here. The truth is, I haven't written Beauty in years, probably since 2016 when I posted the latest episode. I wanted to finish that show, along with a few of my WIPs that you can see on my profile, but ever since the last few years of high school, I have been super busy and I'm actually in college now! Long story short, I haven't actually written Warriors fanfic is years and I'm not really too sure if I'll end up coming back. I know if I find the inspiration, I'll update some of my fics but I don't know if Beauty will be one of the top priorities! I'm glad you have enjoyed it though and if you wish, you could read some of my other things as well to maybe satisfy you're craving for my unfinished show haha Thank you for telling me you enjoyed Beauty though, that meant a lot <3 and I'm truly sorry I probably won't be able to give you further episodes and the ending you are waiting for :( "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 03:33, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Haha yeah I don't normally check this as much anymore, but I just happened to be on the site to see your message yesterday. Honestly, thank you so much for telling me that because it's heartwarming to know people still occassionally read the fics I spent a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy your time on WFW!! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 17:05, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I see you like to roleplay. I do too! A really good place to roleplay is the Wings of Fire Wiki. ~I created Scorpion and Redstar Thanks Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 19:36, September 30, 2019 (UTC) O hey Brair! Well, that's funny, because a few days ago... Echo asked me the same thing! And also, I have a new wiki too but I have problem editing it... So yeah. If you want to join in, I'll provide you link; here you go! https://crazy-fanfictions-stories-characters-and-anything.fandom.com/wiki/ You can roleplay, write fanfics, create characters, and stuff. And, I'll think about joining your wiki! Sincerely, You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:25, October 2, 2019 (UTC) And also, thanks for loving Dare Questions! And What do you mean by "I need help?" You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:30, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think I can join. I've been very busy with school lately, and I've grown tired of roleplay recently, since the last time I tried rp, it just became more of a burden for me. Sorry again c: You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars,[[Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it!|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars.[[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 23:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Okay! I’ll join! :3 Heya! I saw you messing with Arti's talk page and leaving them a message. Yes, while they're stories aren't half bad. Unfortunately, they'll never be finished. Arti left the wiki, and hasn't been active in years! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Replying for Waca Fanfiction Titles Yes, both titles are now yours! :) Moonstar of ThunderClan! 11:53, October 17, 2019 (UTC) I've been seeing you around, ou have interesting story ideas. Would you like to set up a collaboration? I can teach you a few things on dialogue and detail that I learned from someone else here. [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Do you have anywhere we can perhaps talk and plan? If not, hop onto the live chat. (talk) 01:36, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Brair! Thought I’d stop and say hi because I think I’ll be contributing in this wiki more! I have to say, I got inspired by you and Wolfy. I also want to say that I LOVE Withering Roses and I hope you continue it! Echo 16:35, October 26, 2019 (UTC)-Echo Echo Echo